Snape and Lily: The Beginning of Forever
by G.S Lovegood
Summary: Snape's Love for Lily is burning strong, but will he have the guts to ask her to Slughorn's party? Will a new romance begin?


Snape and Lily : The Beginning of Forever

It was September 1st, Severus was fifteen years old. In just a few hours' time, he would be at Hogwarts, the closest thing to a home he would ever have. At home he was abused. His father beat and tortured him. See, Severus Snape had an obsession. No, not with magic and certainly not with leading a sensible life, he was in love. So in love, that he spent his days in the summer looking out his window at the field outside his house, wondering if the girl of his dreams would ever come running through the pastures so he could then sweep her off her feet and hold her in his arms.

But that would never happen. Or so he thought.

Her name was Lily Evans. She, like him, was just about to start her fifth year at the oh-so-famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her hair was a glorious auburn, falling to her waist. Her eyes were a piercing green, her skin like porcelain. It was plain to see why Severus was so in love. She was, for lack of a better word, perfect. She had the ability to make anyone who she walked by stop and stare. Including a James Potter. Lily was "in love" with James. They had been together since their second year at Hogwarts.

This pained Severus more than anything, for he was the first one to meet Lily, when they were just ten years old. He was the one who told her she was a witch. He was the one who she could talk to about anything. But since our sweet Lily began skipping around with Mr. Potter, they hadn't even spoken to each other.

'ALL ABOARD!' The train conductor was shouting. His voice could be heard all up and down Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Severus was alone. His father only dropped him off, and expected he, Severus, to find his way by himself. It was easy, of course, for he had been doing this for the past four years.

'Bye mum! Bye dad!' A voice sang over all the rest. Severus turned his head to the right and saw her. He saw his Lily standing there. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She turned her head to her left, and caught a glimpse of Severus. Her eyes piercing his heart.

Severus' heart skipped a beat. He tried to catch his breath but she was just too captivating. _You can do this, Sev, just sit with her on the train. It's not weird, is it? You guys are friends. Yes. It'll all be fine._ He thought. At that, he hopped aboard, and started looking around for his love. After about 6 compartments, he saw it. His heart sank. He had found her, indeed, but in the arms of someone else. In the arms of James Potter. He tried to hold back his tears but it was too much. He quickly found the nearest empty compartment, shut the door, pulled down the blinds, and cried. He cried all the way to Hogwarts.

The welcome back feast was a blur; he didn't even notice the shouts from Sirius Black.

'Back for another year Snivellus?' and 'Aw Sneepe, are you upset, does little Lily not love you? I'm sure you'll find someone equally as greasy to mess around with. They'll be just as desperate!'

If there was anyone to hate, it was the "Marauders", or so they called themselves. This possy of "men" consisted of the infamous James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Though, even Severus had noticed that Peter wasn't really part of the group. He just seemed like a chubby little boy who was desperate for friends.

'Hey Sev, ready for our first day of lessons tomorrow?' asked one of his fellow fifth year Slytherins.

'What? Oh, yeah sure…' Severus drifted off. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Instead of being sad, he was now somewhat anxious, and his head was swimming with ideas to harm James Potter, and injure all the marauders. But then he thought about Lily. She would never want him, Severus to hurt anyone, despite whether they were mean to him and made his life a living hell.

Severus went up to his dormitory, and lay down in his bed. The dungeons were cold, and he'd much rather be up in the Gryffindor common room hugging Lily by the fire. How he longed to have her in his arms. How he wished he could hold her and never, ever let her go. He KNEW that he would be the best man for her. He'd love her endlessly, give her everything, be there for her when she needed him most, and he'd love her until the end of time. Soon his daydreaming turned into sleep.

'Sev, wake up! We're nearly late for Potions!' Shouted Marcus. Marcus was one of Severus's friends. Though, not his best friend. Severus didn't really have a best friend at Hogwarts. Everyone knew that he was too obsessed with love that he wouldn't even be interested in whatever they wanted to do; otherwise he could be very popular. He was somewhat handsome, a genius at whatever he did, and could cast spells that even some professors would never think or be able to do. He kept quiet though, so no one knew his abilities.

He headed quickly down to the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast, and then rushed to Potions. Horace Slughorn was standing waiting for him.

'Ah, Severus, m'boy we've been waiting for you! Slept well I suspect? Being late on the first day is never a good thing though, I'm afraid I have to take five points from Slytherin.'

_Great. _Severus thought. Not only did he just make his fellow Slytherins mad at him, but Lily was in his Potions class. He flushed a bright red as they caught each other's eyes and made his way over to his cauldron.

'Now today,' Slughorn started, 'we will be concocting a Draught of Living Death. It can be found on page ten of your books.'

Severus whipped open his Potion Making text book, and off the bat saw everything wrong. For starters, he wrote in the front flap of the book 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince'. He signed it in all of his books. Then he turned back to the recipe. It said to cut the beans…he knew that they'd jump around. So he wrote 'crush, don't cut, releases juices better'. He was keen on writing notes in all of his textbooks in case he ever needed to remember something.

By the end of class, everyone else was covered in concoctions that had splattered from their cauldrons. Lily's gorgeous hair was fried at the ends, Sirius Black's potion was crawling across the table. Severus however, had made a potion that was a black metallic color, sitting softly in its cauldron.

Slughorn dropped a leaf into the cauldron and it burned immediately.

'Wow! It's perfect! I daresay one drop'd kill us all!' He gave Severus a pat on the back and sent the class out of the room.

'Sev, SEV! Wait up!' Lily shouted from down the corridor. Severus stopped, turned, and waited for her. 'That was AMAZING! How did you know what to do? We all followed the instructions in the book, but yours was PERFECT! Oh, you MUST teach me your secrets some day! Promise you will?' she begged. Severus stared into her perfect eyes, remembering the shape, the colour, the life inside of them and whispered softly, 'I promise.'

Halloween came faster than anyone expected. All the Hogwarts students were filing excitedly into the Great Hall. Hogwarts had always had the most spectacular of decorations for the holidays. There were giant pumpkins along the walls, the floating candles were now covered in cobwebs, the staff table was decorated in magnificent orange and black golden goblets and utensils.

Severus took a seat at the Slytherin table with his friends. Once all of the students had been seated, an awesome feast appeared in front of them on the once empty trays and platters. There was roast chicken, turkey, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin juice, cookies, and butternut squash. The children stared in awe and then attacked the meal.

'Sev, you know Slughorn's already planning his Christmas party?' Said Marcus, his mouth full of food.

'Yeah? Are you going to go?' Severus replied, his mouth thoroughly stuffed with a pumpkin muffin.

'Yeah, I mean, everyone in the Slug Club is invited, which means you are too.' The Slug Club was the name of the specific group of students that Slughorn liked to pay attention to, his "favorites". 'We're meant to bring a date, which is why I'm telling you now, so you and I can get a head start at finding dates.' Marcus continued.

Though, Severus didn't need a head start, he knew who he wanted to ask, and she was sitting at the adjacent table, sipping her pumpkin juice and conversing with her friends. Severus was still listening to Marcus, but his words turned into mumbles as Severus began to think of Slughorn's Christmas party with Lily.

It would be perfect. He'd take her by the hand, and ask her to dance, and when the moment was right, he'd look into her eyes, and whisper 'I love you.' In the hopes that she'd whisper back, and then he'd be more than welcome to kiss her softly on the lips.

But he came tumbling down into reality when he realized that she'd probably ask James Potter. _No, _Severus thought, _if I ask her first, she simply can't say no!_ At that thought, he decided that within the next week, he'd ask Lily Evans to Slughorn's Christmas party.

Next week had come. Severus was ready. He saw Lily sitting alone in the courtyard, reading a book. It was getting cold so everyone was wearing their house color scarves, hers being a scarlet and gold. Severus mustered up whatever courage he could find, took a huge breath, and started walking over. He had thought that James might ruin the moment by just popping in and sitting next to Lily, but no such thing happened.

'Hey Lily,' Severus started. Lily looked up from her book and smiled.

'Hey! What's up?' She said. She was so perfectly calm.

'Well, you know Slughorn's having his Christmas party, and we're supposed to ask someone, and, well, I was wondering, if you didn't already have a date, which you probably do because you're with James but just in case you didn't I was wondering if you'd go with me?' The words poured from Severus like a waterfall, never ending.

'Wow, um…go with you? I don't know what to say…' she trailed on. Severus's heart began racing. What did she mean? Was this her way of saying no? Was she letting him down easily? The next few seconds seemed like hours. 'I'd love to!' She said at last.

'Really? Great! Let's meet the day of in the entrance hall, and we'll walk together.' Severus said, suddenly every inch of him was filled with confidence. He felt on top of the world. He felt like he could fly over the castle right now.

The night of the party came all too soon. He had been too distracted to pay attention in any of his lessons, somehow he was still passing. It was about five o'clock and he was all ready to go meet Lily in the entrance hall. He got there, and she wasn't there yet. Maybe she was standing him up, maybe she thought he was a joke, and had gone to the party with James instead. Severus started to worry; he was twiddling his thumbs and kept looking at the staircase. Then he heard a footstep and looked up, it was Lily. She was in a dazzling emerald green dress, that matched her eyes, her hair was curled and put up, she looked beautiful. Severus's heart raced as he climbed the stairs to meet her. To his surprise she held out one of her hands, and he took it in his, and they walked, just the two of them, to Slughorn's party.

It wasn't as they expected when they got there. Everyone was dressed up, but the mood was rather dull. Someone was snapping a picture here and there, and there were a few people going around handing out hors d'oeuvres, but the party lacked an "excitement" factor. Slughorn saw the two walk in and ran (hobbled) to meet them.

'Ahh! Severus m'boy! Welcome! You too Miss Potter! Happy Christmas!" He exclaimed. Both of them returned his greeting with a "Happy Christmas". There was a large pitcher of butterbeer that never seemed to empty, and Lily quickly made her way over. Butterbeer was Lily's favorite drink. Though, it did contain alcohol.

In a matter of thirty minutes she was drunk. Completely wasted. She walked over to Severus, grabbed his arm, and said 'Let's get out of here.'

Shocked, and confused, Severus didn't know what else to do other than follow her out of the party. She was now running down the corridors looking left and right. She finally stopped at an empty closet. She stepped inside, giggled, and then pulled Severus in with her.

It was dark and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt Lily's face just inches away from his. Her breath smelled of alcohol. She whispered 'Do you want me?'

Severus nodded, but she couldn't see him, so she just assumed and attacked his face with sweet kisses. She was an animal, Severus's heart hammered harder than ever, feeling his lips against hers, them, together. Suddenly, he felt her unbuckle his pants, and pull down the zipper. She was feeling him. He was getting massively turned on by this, and as a result, his giant penis stiffened. Lily gasped at the size. He felt her next to his ear and said to Severus, 'Fuck me. I want to ravish you're cock until you can't see straight.'

She kissed him even more as she stripped down, all of a sudden they were on the floor, and Severus was now pushing inside her. She was gasping for air, he was trying to fathom what the FUCK was going on.

At last, she clung to his back in a glorious orgasm, screaming and then leaning in for another kiss. Severus's greasy hair was tousled around his face from Lily grabbing it. They remained still for a few minutes, and then, trembling, Severus pulled out and lay next to her. He didn't know when or how, but somehow they awoke the next morning. Lily looked at Severus, looked at his penis still out of his pants, looked at herself naked, then looked back to Severus and his penis.

'What happened?' She asked him softly

'We made sweet love, Lily.' Said Severus, brushing Lily's hair behind her ear.

She then did something Severus would have expected from a drunk Lily. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Sparks flew.

'We have to keep this between us, Sev. For now.' Lily told him. He was hoping for more than that, but it was a start. Severus felt, for once, at peace with himself and Lily, and he felt unstoppable. He would not die a virgin as he suspected, but he had just made love to the love of his life, and it seemed, for now, that all was well.


End file.
